


Charlie's Bruh Moment

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie insults an entire demographic
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. THE MAJOR OOF MOMENT

Vaggie and Charlie were currently having a movie night at the hotel. Their was no work to do currently so they were hanging out together. 

As they hung out Vaggie was having something heavy weighing on her mind. She wanted to reveal to Charlie she was autistic as she had never ever told Charlie this. 

Vaggie was a bit nervous as to how Charlie would react to her own girlfriend being autistic. She had never told her before and had never heard Charlie talk about the issue so she had no clue on how Charlie would react

Vaggie wrung her hands as she looked over at Charlie knowing she should just get it over with but feared that she would just be a burden on Charlie. 

Vaggie never told anyone about her ASD either especially not Charlie. 

Vaggie feared that if word got out about her being autistic she would be attacked for it. She knows that autistic people in hell have a pretty bad time as they are labeled as retards and other horrible names and feared that would happen to her to. 

Vaggie had no idea if Charlie was aware of autism and what she called autistic people. She wondered if she should try and find out what Charlie thought about them before telling her 

What Vaggie didnt realize was that she was about to find out in a few days. 

A few days later Charlie was gossiping on her cellphone as Vaggie sat in the lobby overhearing the conversation. And as she listened this exchange came up

"Yes that's autism that's what I mean....yeah the retards yep" 

Right then and their Vaggie felt as if she was hit by a train of reality. Charlie spewed hateful stuff about autism to her friend. Vaggie was heartbroken

Vaggie had no idea that Charlie was this hateful. She looked around at her friends and saw Angel Dust flirting with Husk wondering if he knew what she said. 

Vaggie was shocked with what she found out. Her heart constricted painfully with the knowledge that Charlie was incredibly ignorant about autism when she was a minority herself. It didnt make any sense for Charlie to be hateful. 

Vaggie overheard Angel Dust laughing and joking around still unaware as she was shocked and devastated. Charlie hated autistic people. 

Vaggie wondered how Charlie would react to her if Vaggie confided to her about her autism. She imagined Charlie calling her awful bigoted names and this possibility sunk her heart. She wouldnt bear being called those names by the one she loved. 

She decided she needed to make the others aware so she could be backed up by them when she confronted Charlie. She called them altogether 

"Guys...can I talk to you all?" She asked spoken up by Charlie' hateful words. Angel Dust went over to her she even included Alastor as she couldnt bring herself to be annoyed by him at the moment still devastated

"Of coarse my dear Vaggie! What troubles our moth friend?" Alastor exclaimed but Vaggie didnt react as she was just to distraught to become annoyed 

"Yeah what's the problem....its not me again is it?!" Angel groaned annoyed wondering what he did this time

"Hurry up you want me to work this bar correct?" Husk groaned looking over at his booze. Vaggie sighed looking down sadly and took a deep breath before looking at them all again

"I overheard Charlie talking...and she called autistic people... retards...." She said getting tears in her eyes. Niffty frowned and grew sad.

"What?!" She exclaimed. 

Angel Dust snapped his eyes open and glared at the Direction Charlie was at, Husk slammed his bottle down when he heard that. 

"Who the fuck does she think she is!?" Angel yelled. Vaggie was at a loss for words and realized that Charlie was about to lose her entire hotel project 

"Look im upset to...I'll confront her....I'm so sorry...i....might just break up with her tonight" She said getting upset. Angel hugged her 

"We have your back Vaggie you can do this." Angel said. Vaggie nodded and glared at her bedroom door. 

Soon Charlie exited her rooma and came to the lobby all happy and smiley until she saw everybody glare at her and stopped dead in her tracks as far as she knew her secret was safe. She was incredibly wrong about that though. 

"Charlie if you dont explain yourself I'm leaving the hotel right now" Husk roared flaring his wings out. 

"What...what do you mean..." She said shrinking back Vaggie raced up and smacked her girl across the face. 

"You know exactly what we mean! I HEARD YOU CALL AUTISTIC PEOPLE THE R WORD!!! WELL DIDNT YOU!!!???" Vaggie screamed at her. Charlie backed away and became frantic 

"I...I...the phone....." Charlie stuttered. Angel let out a bitter laugh. He was very angry 

"So the princess who wants to redeem demons isnt the goody two shoes I imagined...I should have never fucking agreed to do your project..." Angel snarled

"Guys I was joking please!!!" Charlie begged. 

"CHARLIE! ANGEL IS AUTISTIC I AM AUTISTIC!!! HOW COULD YOU!?" Vaggie screamed losing it. Angel felt like he was gonna burst into tears. His trust in Charlie destroyed. 

"I thought you were different...." Angel whispered on the verge of crying. Charlie shook her head. 

"Please guys it was a joke I was just joking!!! ITS OFFENSIVE HUMOR!!!" Charlie cried tears streaking down her face. 

"Bullshit. And besides even if it was offensive humor that took it to far. Offensive humor isnt bad but you crossed the line Vaggie has Autism you fucking dipshit. No one has any right to mock any disability! Good job destroying your relationship" Husk grumbled taking a long drink really wanting to leave the hotel for good. 

Vaggie sighed being put in a tough bind. She honestly did not want to break up with Charlie as she loved her to much but was very depressed by Charlie's ignorance. 

"I'm sorry guys!! I'm sorry!" Charlie screamed desperate to keep her relationship. She did not want things to end. She realized she should of never said what she said. 

"Yeah yeah your just sorry that you got caught!" Angel said crying. Charlie shook her head tears streaming down her cheeks 

"No no! No!" She cried. Charlie just sobbed and sobbed. The others left Charlie all alone as Charlie cried hysterically. 


	2. Apology

The day that followed what happened. Charlie apologized to Vaggie. It was very tough for her to do but she needed to do it "I'm so sorry for what i said earlier...I really am. I realised that my words can hurt. Even if it was a joke it wasnt funny at all and was very tasteless. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt anyone. I do not hate autistic people...please!" Charlie cried. Vaggie nodded and Hugged her and she told Angel Dust who came back to the hotel and got back on rhe project. Husk and Alastor also forgave Charlie. Charlie felt true remorse for her actions and even written a long apology letter as well. She would never say something like that ever again


End file.
